Una chica en el dormitorio
by MaybeALittleTomboy
Summary: Hinata Haru... ese es el nuevo nombre de Hinata pues debe convertirse en chico si desea sobrevivir pero ciertos acontecimientos en su nueva vida la haran ponerse más alerta... más aun si el problema más grande que tiene que afrontar es Uchiha Sasuke. STOP
1. Nuevo Compañero

Sumary: Hinata, en orden de sobrevivir dejara su feminidad y se convertira en un chico de nombre Hinata Haru... pasando 5 años de su vida como un varon y acostumbrada a aquel sexo, llega un problema de nombre Uchiha Sasuke quien no solo sera el inicio de su tormento sino tambien su compañero de habitacion.

Pareja: Sasu/Hina

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que tomo aquella decisión…

Sale de la ducha con una sola toalla encima.

A partir de los diez años no ha tenido contacto con su familia y solo se ha enterado de como están mediante las noticias dadas en la televisión y periódicos.

Soltó la toalla, dejándola en el piso mientras tomaba su ropa interior para ponérsela.

Termino por luchar por su cuenta, buscar una manera de valerse…

Se coloco el uniforme y fue al espejo a peinarse.

Busco millones de formas para poder seguir adelante… llegando a una sola conclusión…

_¡ah!... me olvide la pechera_ menciono notando que sus senos eran muy notorios en aquella camisa.

Debía ser hombre si quería seguir con vida…

La joven se quito la camisa quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba con solo la corbata en su cuello. Registro su habitación en busca de aquella faja que la había acompañado desde los 10 años, encontrándola debajo de la cama… se dirigió hacia el espejo del armario y se vio como rodeaba aquella faja por su espalda para luego juntarlo y cerrar el cierre pero tuvo un obstáculo…

_¡rayos!_ menciono la joven al notar que sus pechos no querían entrar _no puede ser que hayan crecido en tan solo 2 días_ se quejo mientras veía una forma de esconderlos… después de dos minutos de razonamiento continuo, termino con una sola respuesta _debo hacer dieta_ menciono antes de exhalar todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones para achicar un poco su pecho.

Subió el cierre con éxito…

La joven cogió la camisa y la vistió, mirándose al espejo… siempre lo hacia para no olvidarse que debía lucir lo más masculino posible.

Su cabello era corto desde los diez…

En ningún momento de su vida como supuesto chico, se había puesto un solo producto de belleza encima…

Abandono la idea de la depilación, a pesar que no era muy notorio sus vellosidades…

Solía gritar desde los 10 para lograr aspereza en su voz…

Usualmente se metía en peleas para crear alguna cicatriz o deformación en su rostro, para eliminar cualquier rasgo femenino. Solo logro romperse el tabique una sola vez lo cual no causo gran cambio…

Compro lentes a los 11 para ocultar su rostro aunque no le era necesario para su vista…

Uso de lentes de contacto color oscuro para ocultar lo suyos… de color perla…

Una vez lista, tomo su maleta y salió de su habitación, camino todo el pasillo y bajo dos pisos hasta llegar al portón donde lo esperaba un hombre anciano…

_oohh… ¿saliendo tarde, Hinata-kun? Muy raro de ti_ comento mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza con café.

_buenos días oji-san_ saludo con una reverencia _ayer no tuve una buena noche así que se me dificulto el despertar_ dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el anciano quien también tenia un plato con tostadas.

_¿mala noche? Y ¿eso a que se debe?_ pregunto mientras veía como el joven tomaba una de sus tostadas.

_solo… solo fue una mala noche, es todo… a cualquiera le pasa_ le dio un mordisco a la tostada para luego desviar su mirada hacia el portón, como tratando de cortar la conversación.

El anciano lo vio y tiro un suspiro algo pesado…

_será mejor que vayas a la escuela, ya debe estar por sonar la campana_ el joven tan solo dio una ultima reverencia y salió de ahí con la tostada en la boca… dejando al anciano portero solo.

_este muchacho… no ha sonreído ni una sola vez desde que llego_ hablo para si mismo antes de tomar la tostada y sumergirla en su café _me pregunto si el nuevo estudiante le cambiara esa inexpresiva cara suya_

El muchacho salió corriendo hacia la escuela, tan solo tenia 7 minutos para llegar… tomo un atajo, salto por los muros aterrizando en el pasto del jardín, tomo impulso para saltar por la ventana del edificio y entrar por el baño de chicos… se mojo un poco el cabello y acomodo su cerquillo de forma que ocultara ligeramente sus ojos, ya sea para que no lo identificaran bien o por el hecho que a pesar que todos los años que debió entrenarse para entrar al baño de hombres, seguía con la vergüenza.

Ya sea cual sea su excusa, salió del baño pasando 1 minuto cuando noto que su cerquillo bloqueaba una parte de sus ojos… subió al segundo luego al tercer piso donde fue "atacado" por el abrazo de un joven rubio hiperactivo…

_¡buenos días Haru-chan!_ saludo casi gritando mientras lo abrazaba por detrás para luego recibir un golpe en el estomago _¡urgh!_

_buenos días Naruto-kun_ dijo mientras aun tenia su codo en el estomago del joven _¿sabes cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso y no me llames Haru-chan?_ dijo mientras veía al joven encorvado con sus brazos en el estomago pero esbozando una gran sonrisa.

_lo… lo siento Haru pero es muy divertido como reaccionas_ respondió mientras trataba de enderezarse.

_no me parece divertido_ finalizo antes de darse media vuelta hacia el salón.

_¡ahhh! Espera Haru-chan_ grito el joven rubio persiguiendo al joven de cabellos azulados quien tiro un suspiro de cansancio pues sabia que sin importar cuantas veces le dijese que no la llamase así, el seguiría, después de todo habían sido amigos desde los 11 años.

_bueno días_ dijo al abrir la puerta corrediza mientras el muchacho rubio colgaba encorvado de su cuello, pues ella era más baja que el.

_¡buenos días a todos!_ saludo muy feliz mientras entraba aun enganchado a la joven-muchacho.

_¡yo Haru! ¡Naruto!_ saludo algo extraño de parte de Kiba quien al parecer se había tatuado el hombro derecho pues no llevaba el saco y la manga de la camisa estaba remangada.

_lindo tatuaje_ comento Hinata de forma neutral

_¿y que se supone que es?_ pregunto el rubio mientras lo apuntaba.

_es mi perro Akamaru_ dijo mientras agarraba su brazo y lo miraba _hace unas semanas fue el aniversario numero 4 del fallecimiento de mi perro_ comento con una mirada melancólica.

Hinata y Naruto lo miraron con algo de pena…

_¿como están sus cachorros?_ pregunto el joven de cabellos azulados para cambiar de tema _¿el pequeñito ya creció?_

_¡si y esta recontra gordo!_ dijo cambiando de expresión a una sonrisa gigante _creo que lo alimentamos mucho_

Siguieron comentando mientras se dirigían hacia sus asientos, los demás muchachos entraban cuando pasando 10 minutos llego el profesor… este al parecer tenia la manía de llegar tarde.

_muy buenos días alumnos_ dijo con una sonrisa, o por lo menos eso parecía pues siempre vestía una mascara que le tapaba la nariz y la boca.

_¡nee Kakashi-sensei! Debería cortar esa costumbre de llegar tarde_ le regaño Naruto pero termino por ser ignorado.

_como todos sabrán hoy llega un nuevo alumno a nuestra clase… por favor pasa_ dijo mientras le hablaba a la puerta la cual se abrió suavemente dando bienvenida a un muchacho de estatura más alta del promedio, moreno, esbelto, blanco, de ojos oscuros al igual que sus cabellos. Este muchacho llevaba el primer botón abierto de la camisa con la corbata floja y dos pendientes plateados en la oreja derecha.

Kakashi se volteo a la pizarra y escribió su nombre…

Uchiha Sasuke

_su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y viene de Inglaterra, así que trátenlo bien_ dijo con las manos sobre su escritorio _¿algo que quieras decir, Sasuke?_

El muchacho dio una mirada altiva a toda la clase, lo recorrió todo con su mirada y sin ninguna educación dijo.

_¿donde esta mi asiento?_ sin mirar al profesor.

_tu asiento esta en aquella esquina, al costado de Haru_ dijo para luego ver como el muchacho camino sin siquiera agradecer.

"_otro dolor de cabeza en el salón… creo que es una clase de maldición por mi perversión_"

Pensó Kakashi mientras daba un suspiro callado, luego se volteo y empezó la clase.

El moreno llego hasta su asiento, tiro su maleta al costado del pupitre para después poner sus brazos doblados en esta y mirar por la ventana.

Naruto, quien estaba sentado delante de Haru (Hinata), se volteo y comento en un susurro.

_no parece muy amigable que digamos_ dijo con una mano tapándose la boca.

_no me interesa_ termino la conversación mientras sacaba su libro y buscaba la pagina que Kakashi había indicado.

La clase siguió y en toda esa hora el nuevo estudiante no volteo a ver la pizarra en ningún momento… parecía que la ventana era mucho muy interesante a comparación que lo que el profesor enmascarado decía.

RING

Timbre del cambio de clase.

_bueno esta aquí llega, no se olviden de hacer las preguntas_ dijo antes de salir disparado.

_sabes Haru-chan_ la peliazul respondió con un movimiento en la cabeza _siembre me he preguntado que es eso tan importante que hace que Kakashi salga disparado de clases.

_quien sabe_ respondió mientras ponía su maleta en su hombro, tomo el libro que se había olvidado de poner en su maleta para luego sentir su hombro ser rozado por un hombro más fuerte y grande… casi empujándola delante de su pupitre.

_¡hey ten cuidado!_ defendió a Hinata mientras la tenia sostenida de los hombros peor el moreno ni siquiera se digno de voltear a verlo _realmente es un verdadero patán_ Hinata se soltó.

_no hay problema Naruto-kun_ enderezándose para luego guardar su cuaderno.

_ese es el problema Haru-chan_ Hinata le dio una mirada de pregunta _eres muy suave con todos y por eso se aprovechan de ti_ comento mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca al salir del salón.

_no es que sea suave, solo que no quiero problemas ahora_

_¿ahora? ¿y eso?_ pregunto mientras subían al cuarto piso para el curso de arte.

Hinata dio un suspiro…

_nada_ respondió para dar luego los últimos tres pasos antes de entrar al salón de arte.

_¿como que nada?... ¡dímelo Haru-chan!_ se quejo una vez sentado a su lado con su caballete en frente.

_déjalo ya_ terminando la conversación antes de sacar sus pinceles y acuarelas.

_¿el asiento esta libre?_ pregunto una voz suave, Hinata y Naruto voltearon y vieron una sonrisa muy falsa en el rostro del joven moreno de tez nieve.

_¡si lo esta!_ respondió casi de inmediato el rubio.

_deja de ser irrespetuoso Naruto-kun_ regaño Hinata _no lo esta Sai-san, puedes sentarte_ respondió educadamente.

_muchísimas gracias Haru-kun_ contesto mientras hacia más presente esa sonrisa fría y se sentaba a su costado.

Hinata le respondió con una sonrisa casi igual cuando Naruto le jalo el brazo dejándola inclinada…

_¿pero que haces?_ pregunto en un susurro.

_¿a que te refieres?_ tratando de mantenerse en su asiento y no caerse.

_el es un pervertido arrogante, te va a corromper_ dijo elevando un poquito su voz.

_¿pervertido?_ Naruto asintió _¿quieres decir como las revistas pornográficas que tienes debajo de tu cama? ¿a ese tipo de pervertido te refieres?_ esta pregunta libero un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas del joven rubio y más aun la expresión imperturbable de la joven.

_no… no ese tipo… ¿co… como sabias de esas revistas?_ pregunto nervioso mientras soltaba Hinata quien enderezo.

_Kiba trajo una de esas revistas hace unos días y me dijo que las intercambio contigo_ respondió neutralmente mientras veía su cuaderno de dibujo encima de su caballete.

"_ese perro chismoso malagradecido_"

Pensó el joven rubio mientras hundía su cabeza en su cuaderno de dibujo.

_parece que no le caigo muy bien a Naruto-kun_ menciono el joven de sonrisa neutral.

_así parece, lo siento_ se disculpo por parte de Naruto.

_no… esta bien, al parecer no le agrado ver mi cuaderno de dibujo_ dijo poniendo su cuaderno sobre el caballete.

_¿porque?_ pregunto curiosa.

_¿desea ver Haru-kun_ pregunto con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

_no veo el problema_ dijo para luego recibir el cuaderno, lo abrió y noto dibujos abstractos… algunos de colores y otros en tinta, después dibujos de paisajes y edificios… nada fuera de lo común _son dibujos muy buenos_ respondió tranquilamente mientras se lo devolvía.

_muchas gracias por el alago_ dio una suave reverencia.

_no hay de que_ contesto antes de voltearse a Naruto y regañarle por divulgar falsedades contra el joven Sai.

El rubio trato de defenderse y decirle que había perversiones en su cuaderno de dibujo pero dolo tuvo como respuesta que no había nada de ello lo cual no sorprendió, dio un vistazo a Sai quien le sonrió de sobremanera con esa sonrisa fría y luego mostrarle su cuaderno, una pagina muy peculiar… un dibujo ligeramente abstracto pero notoriamente de lo que era… Naruto se sonrojo a más no poder y lo señalo…

_¡ves, si es un pervertido!_ casi gritando para que Hinata volteara, al hacerlo vio que Sai mesclaba sus acuarelas en agua, volteo y le sonrió como siempre _¿eh?..._ Hinata volteo a Naruto y lo miro en forma de regaño _pero es verdad…_ trato de defenderse en llanto… al parecer aquellos dibujos estaban en la parte posterior de su cuaderno, por lo cual Hinata no los vio.

Llegaron los demás alumnos a la clase y sin querer noto que el nuevo alumno se sentó en perspectiva suya… pudiéndose ver el uno al otro… no le tomo importancia y atendió a la profesora que había llegado, les mando a dibujar un pote de frutas (clásico XD) y que este tuviese todas las luces y sombras.

La clase avanzo sin mucho jaleo, Sai fue el primero en terminar así que empezó a dibujar en la parte posterior de su cuaderno haciendo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso… al parecer lo mantenía bajo vigilancia. Hinata seguía concentrada en el dibujo, deba rápidos vistazos al pote para luego ver su dibujo y plasmar… pero en uno de sus vistazos noto que el nuevo alumno la miraba, al principio pensó que lo que el miraba era el pote pero pasando 3 minutos, el ya había terminado su dibujo así que no había ninguna necesidad de mirar para esa dirección… más aun, la mirada era directo a ella, lo cual la puso algo nerviosa…

¿Por qué la miraba tanto?

¿a que venia esa mirada?

Acaso…

…

…

¿Acaso la había descubierto?

No, eso era imposible, después de todo ella siempre se encargaba de lucir lo más masculina posible, además de su cerquillo que impedía una buna vista de su cara.

La clase termino, así como también las demás… pero había algo extraño… el joven moreno le mantenía a la vista lo cual la hacia sentir que debía estar siempre alerta, llego la hora de salida… cosa que la alivio mucho, extrañamente.

_vaya día más largo_ dijo Naruto mientras se estiraba.

_para ti todos los días son largos_ comento Shikamaru quien era el joven más vago del grupo pero extrañamente superdotado de gran inteligencia… aunque eso no lo hacia responsable ni tampoco orgulloso… siempre pensó que era un completo incordio.

_esta vez si creo que fue largo_ respondió Naruto _¿verdad Haru-chan?_

_concuerdo_ esta respuesta sorprendió al grupo.

_¿Estas de acuerdo con Naruto?_ pregunto Kiba extrañado.

Hinata no respondió ante la pregunta solo avanzo mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado… realmente había sido largo… aquel Uchiha no le había dejado en paz, sintió su mirada oscura sobre ella todo el condenado día lo cual la mantuvo nerviosa… no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que ella se sintió así… creo que fue cuando ella empezó a usar su flequillo de esa forma casi escalofriante.

No tomo más de 8 minutos el llegar al departamento de la escuela… después de todo era mucho más conveniente para la escuela tener a sus alumnos cerca.

_nunca se han puesto a pensar…_ comento Naruto

_si pensamos Naruto, el hecho de que tu lo hagas escasamente no significa de que nosotros también_ respondió jocosamente Kiba.

_no empieces Kiba… no termine mi oración_ dijo Naruto molesto.

_¿entonces?_

_nunca se han puesto a pensar como seria la escuela si es que la volvieran mixta_

_¿mixta?_ pregunto Kiba

_si, ya sabes… escuela de chicos Y ¡chicas!... ¡eh! ¡eh! ¿no seria genial?_ comento emocionado

_seria un incordio_ respondió Shikamaru.

_esta escuela es antigua y mantiene sus tradiciones, es escuela de varones ahora y lo seguirá siendo por los próximos años_ dijo Shino mientras se acomodaba la bufanda que ocultaba su boca, se caracterizaba por llevar gafas negras a pesar de que no hubiese sol.

_¿¡ehhh!... pues yo creo que seria genial que hubiese chicas en la escuela, no piensas lo mismo Haru-chan?_ menciono Naruto mientas cogía a Hinata de los hombros y la apegaba a el.

_me da igual si hay chicas o no_ respondió de forma simple y franca antes de soltarse y dirigirse al portón siendo seguido del rubio y por detrás el grupo.

_¿llegando de clases?_ pregunto el anciano.

_es el único lugar de donde podemos volver oji-san_ respondió neutralmente Hinata.

El anciano dio una risa algo ronca

_es verdad… me estoy volviendo viejo_ respondió antes de toser un poco.

_ya esta viejo, oji-chan_ menciono Naruto recibiendo un bastonazo en su cabeza _¡Iite!_

_¡ten más respeto a tus mayores, yankee!_ regaño el anciano.

_iita… cuantas veces le debo decir que es natural_ dijo mientras le mostraba su cabello.

_eso no me lo creo, el cabello debe ser oscuro… así es el japonés tradicional_

_¡no es mi culpa, son los genes!_ se defendió Naruto _mi padre también es rubio_

_así que también es yankee, debía saberlo… venia de familia_ comento el anciano elevando la voz.

_¡que no!_ grito Naruto.

Hinata tan solo se quedo por un rato antes de redirigirse adentro del apartamento, estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para calmar al anciano y a Naruto, así que esta vez ellos dos se las arreglarían solos… lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación, tirar su maleta por alguna parte de esta, desvestirse, quitarse esa faja del pecho y usar la ropa que la hiciese sentir cómoda… un buzo antiguo de color azul.

Llego a su habitación y puso la llave en la cerradura, la giro y noto que estaba abierta…

"_que extraño_"

Pensó la joven pues ella recordaba que lo había cerrado con llave… abrió la puerta y noto una maleta de ruedas en la entrada… muy extraño… después noto que la puerta de su baño estaba abierto y se podía oír correr el agua del caño.

La joven no se movió y solo vio como la puerta se abría por completo y salía el intruso…

_vaya… ya llegaste, bien entonces ¿podrías mover tus cosas de la cama de arriba?… yo dormiré ahí_ dijo el joven quien solo andaba con el pantalón y las medias… su torso estaba completamente desnudo y su cabello mojado.

_¿que haces en mi habitación?_ pregunto al instante que volvió en si.

El joven la vio y levanto la ceja…

_¿no te dijeron?_ la joven lo miro extrañada _yo seré tu compañero de habitación desde hoy_ respondió antes de buscar en su maleta una botella de agua.

_¿que?_ fue lo único que pudo musitar la joven antes de dejar caer su maleta al piso.

_lo que dije… desde ahora yo, Uchiha Sasuke, seré tu compañero de habitación_ respondió antes de esbozar una sonrisa irónica a la joven pues le pareció muy divertida su forma de tomar la noticia…

* * *

Hola soy yo de nuevo... MALT (MaybeALittleTomboy)

bueno este es un nuevo finc que estoy escribiendo, la idea aparecio cuando revisaba mis fotos y me encontre una cuando andaba vestida de muchacho (una parte algo complicada de mi vida ^^U) y pense...

"¿y si Hinata se tuviese que vestir de muchacho? o mejor aun... ¿si tuviese que finjir ser uno?... MÁS AUN... ¿si ella tuviese que hacerse pasar por un chico mientras vive con uno?"

Y la idea no me ha dejado en paz asi que aqui va el primer capitulo... PERO... esta incompleto... asi que necesito su ayuda!

1º si alguien le surge alguna idea, que por favor no se la quede y me la comparta... de verdad necesito ideas (sino se quedara incompleto o peor... la tendre que borrar)

2º es rango T pero no se si deba poner lemon en esta historia tambien (hablo de "Solo nuestro engaños acabaria asi"), asi que me dicen pues si he pensado en ello pero no puedo conectarla mucho a la historia...

3º ¡MIS PARCIALES SE ACERCAN! asi que una vez que las termines estare en un maraton para terminar los capitulos... tengo otras que aun no estan terminadas y que las pondre en mi perfil... si alguien quiere saber de ellas, solo revise mi pagina y me dicen que opinan de ellas y si deberia ponerlas...

bueno eso es todo...

HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	2. ¿DESCUBIERTA?

WIIII la continuacion! XDDD

Lamento la tardanza pero aun sigo con los parciales y eso me come mucho tiempo... y como ya habia mencionado antes... sigo con pocas ideas, asi que si hay alguien con alguna idea para el finc, por favor no sea egoista y compartamela y si no puede ponerlo en un review, entonces en un PM...

Muy agradecida

MALT.

* * *

Sentada en una de las bancas del patio del colegio, se encontraba un joven de cabellos cortos y azulados quien suspiraba pesadamente al recordar lo que había pasado ayer… al parecer, sin importar lo que ella hiciese, aquel joven moreno no se iría de SU habitación.

**Flash Back**

_¡ME PODRÍA EXPLICAR QUE DIANTRES SIGNIFICA ESTO!_ grito el joven Haru delante de la directora Tsunade, quien al parecer estaba bebiendo sake a escondidas de su secretaria, Shizune.

_¿AH?_ respondió de malhumor por haber sido impedida de su bebida _¿Qué es este escandalo?_

_¡le he preguntado que significa esto!_ volvió a quejarse mientras ponía con fuerzas las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio caoba de la profesora…

Tsunade frunció el seño y se acerco a ella sin levantarse de su silla…

_¿Qué es que?_ pregunto mientras ponía sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

_¡eso que se encuentra en mi habitación sin polo!_ grito con un sonrojo sorpresivo… después de todo desde los 10 años dejo los sonrojos, o por lo menos cuando estaba con compañía.

_¿eso sin polo?_ pregunto extrañada, pensó por un rato cuando recordó… _¿te refieres al estudiante de intercambio?_ Hinata asintió algo frenética _pero si se te comunico que ibas a tener un nuevo compañero… sino mal recuerdo hace más de 5 días_ respondió mirando a un Haru desconcertado.

_¿de que esta hablando? ¡no me informaron de nada!_ recrimino a la directora haciendo que ella se molestara.

_¡escucha Haru!_ engroso la voz mientras se paraba de su asiento _En primera, dime ¿con quien crees que estas hablando? ¡yo no soy tu igual, así que más respeto!, en segunda, el hecho de que no escucharas lo que se te comunico por ALTAVOZ no es problema mío_ esto ultimo lo dejo desconcertado, ¿la noticia había sido por altavoz?... entonces ¿Cómo diantres no escucho? _además… eres el único estudiante que no tiene compañero y aunque hay cuartos disponibles, no podemos darnos el lujo de dar cuartos propios… no eres nada fuera de lo común para que tengas un cuarto privado, ya era tiempo que tuvieses que compartir habitación, así que deja de hacer jaleos y vuélvete_ ordeno la directora mientras apuntaba la puerta…

Hinata solo atino a balbucear una sola vez para luego retirarse, obviamente disculpándose antes de irse. Poco antes de lograr entrar al apartamento de chicos se encontró con Naruto.

_¡oh Haru-chan! ¿Qué haces aun con el uniforme?_ pregunto mientras apretaba el puño derecho, al parecer tenia dinero pero no tenia bolsillos.

_Naruto-kun…_ Naruto respondió _¿tu, sabias que iba a tener compañero de habitación?_ pregunto mientras lo veía entre sus cabellos.

_¿ehh? ¿ya llego? ¿es ese nuevo chico?_ cuestiono curioso.

Hinata se sorprendió… estaba helada, ¿Naruto lo sabia? entonces ¿Por qué diantres no se lo dijo?... Hinata función el seño.

_¿Cuándo fue la noticia?_

_hace una semana… creo que fue en clase de Iruka-sensei_ dijo mientras sonreía… realmente quería saber si era el nuevo chico o le habían cambiado de habitación a otro.

Hinata recordó el día… esa mañana estaba con más sueño de lo correspondido pues se había desvelado para estudiar… estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando toco la clase de Iruka-sensei, ella sabia que ese profesor es el "más suave" de todos los que habían, así que dormir no la metería en problemas… pero antes de poder recostar su cabeza en la carpeta, toco el hombro de Naruto…

_¿Qué pasa Haru-chan?_ cuestiono el rubio con el lápiz entre la base de la nariz y su labio superior.

_voy a tomar una siesta, así que, si el profesor menciona algo importante o hay algún anuncio… me avisas_ dijo con los parpados a punto de cerrarse…

_claro, no te preocupes_ respondió contento ante la confianza que le tenia su "amigo"… dos minutos más tarde Hinata quedo completamente dormida y 5 minutos más para el anuncio del nuevo compañero de Hinata.

_Naruto_ menciono Hinata, haciendo que Naruto se escarapele pues sabia que Haru solo lo llamaba de esa forma cuando estaba molesto… muy molesto _¿no te acuerdas que te PEDÍ que me avisaras si es que había alguna noticia importante?_ miro a Naruto por las mechas de sus cabellos haciéndola ver peligrosa.

_…_ Naruto estaba nervioso y con una cara de idiota pregunto… _¿es… estas molesto?¡UGH!_ Naruto recibió un golpe en el estomago… _Ha… Haru…-chan… ughhh_ Naruto cayó en sus rodillas mientras Hinata se dirigía hacia el departamento.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Hinata dio otro suspiro y agacho la cabeza en forma de frustración…

Se escucho un comentario…

_¿mucho estrés, señorita Haru?_ dijo una voz sarcástica y profunda.

Hinata elevo su mirada sobre su cerquillo y vio a aquel moreno que desde ayer por la noche decidió, acosta suya, llamarla de esa forma.

_eres tú el que me provoca estrés-_ respondió de forma poco educada mientras le daba una mirada de cólera, logrando únicamente una sonrisa divertida por parte del joven.

_es más que un placer-_ respondió causando más molestia a Hinata.

Ese joven no me gustaba, ni ahora ni nunca… todavía podía recordar cuando llego a su habitación y lo tuvo que ver de nuevo… y lo peor, es que lo vería todos los días… las 24 horas.

**Flash Back **

Hinata, después de su encuentro con Naruto, se dirigió directamente a su habitación… cuando llego a esta, vacilo en abrir la puerta pues sabía que ese ser lleno de feromonas masculinas, descamisado estaría paseándose por su habitación… SU habitación.

Abrió la puerta…

_si que te tardaste_ comento el moreno… acertando a sus predicciones… Hinata noto que el joven seguía en su habitación, sin camisa y ahora sentado en su escritorio… lo nuevo… ya no llevaba medias _¿no salía?_

_¿ah?_ cuestiono la joven… ¿no salía que?...

_¿fuiste a defecar, no?_ dijo con la calma más sorprendente mientras la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal pregunta.

_¡¿co… COMO SE TE OCURRE…?_ se exalto la joven mientras el chico se acerco a su maleta y saco unos pantalones oscuros… parecía que eran su pijama.

_¿no fue por eso que saliste corriendo?_ pregunto mientras buscaba de nuevo en su maleta… al parecer era una bincha para atrapar su mojado cerquillo.

_¡si hubiese querido hacer algo como ello entonces hubiera ido al baño del cuarto!_ respondió irritada… ese era el razonamiento más lógico después de todo.

_hmph…_ soltó antes de volverse al escritorio y sentarse en la silla…

Hinata noto como Sasuke ya se había instalado en la habitación, solo mantenía unas cuantas prendas aun en su maleta… vio como el se concentro en su laptop, que se encontraba en el escritorio mientras daba unos cuantos sorbos a la botella de agua.

Hinata solo soltó un ligero suspiro de resignación y se acerco a su cama y se acostó…

_¿no vas a cambiarte?_ pregunto sin voltear a verla.

_no es problema tuyo_ dijo mientras le daba la espalda, Sasuke giro su mirada hacia el levantando una ceja… se le quedo mirando antes de comentar…

_tienes la espalda muy pequeña_ Hinata dio un ligero salto _parece como si tuvieras cuerpo de chica_ esto ultimo escandalizo a Hinata.

_¡no me friegues!_ contesto hastiada mientras volteaba a verlo y este se paraba del asiento.

_es una broma, no te lo tomes apecho…_ dijo mientras buscaba un polo azul oscuro en el gabinete de ropa.

_no me agradan tus bromas entonces_ dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

_son bromas para mi, sino te causa gracia no es problema mío_ contesto de lo más tranquilo mientras volvía a coger aquel pantalón que había sacado hace pocos minutos.

Hinata se molestaba a cada momento… no recordaba cuando se había sentido tan incomoda con una persona, era para volverla loca. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana con su ceño fruncido antes de volver a agachar la cabeza y suspirar de resignación… después de todo lo único que podía hacer era aguantar…

Hinata se paro con destino el baño cuando noto al moreno frente a ella desabrochándose el pantalón…

_¡WAAHHHH!_ grito la joven del susto _¿QUE MIÉRCOLES HACES?_ pregunto mientras se volteaba.

_ehh… cambiarme ¿Qué más crees que hago?_ pegunto mientras alzaba una ceja y mantenía sus manos en el pantalón abierto.

_pues vete a cambiar al baño_ exigió mientras volteaba su cabeza con los ojos cerrados hacia el.

_no veo el porque de hacerlo_ Hinata se atrevió a verlo _los dos somos chicos ¿no es verdad? Y creo que aquí hay más liberalismo que en Inglaterra, así que no veo el porque_ dijo antes de tratar de bajarse la bragueta.

_¡espera!_ lo detuvo Hinata mientras veo como el joven moreno lo miraba extraño _por… por lo menos ten algo de decencia ¿quieres?... yo… yo he estado usando esta habitación solo, así que me es extraño que venga un desconocido a vivir conmigo y se desnude frente a mi_ se excuso Hinata, pues la realidad es que ella nunca había visto a un joven desnudo… podía soportar que no tuviesen polo puesto pues ya había visto a Kiba y Naruto así pero no sin pantalón.

_¿y? no veo cual es el problema, no tengo nada diferente que no tenga tu anatomía_ respondió algo serio pues empezaba a molestarle la actitud poco coherente de su compañero.

"_por supuesto que es diferente, ¡EN TODO SENTIDO ES DIFERENTE!_"

Pensó la joven antes de desviar la mirada hacia un costado…

_en… entonces voltéate, no estoy acostumbrado a ver cuerpos ajenos_ dijo antes querer volver a su cama.

_¿no estas acostumbrado? ¿y que hay de los vestidores_ Hinata se volteo a verlo _todos los chicos se cambian al mismo tiempo, ¿no deberías ya haberte acostumbrado con ellos?_ poniendo una mano en su cadera, al parecer el tema le resultaba algo cansado.

_no me gusta vestirme con los demás_ Sasuke lo miro dudoso, Hinata desvió su mirada pues noto que el pantalón de Sasuke empezaba a ceder por la gravedad _a… a pesar de que sea… chico… eso no quiere decir que me agrade el olor del sudor de los otros chicos o el ambiente pesado que hay después de deportes ¿o es que a ti te agrada?_ Sasuke negó con la cabeza _además a algunos les gusta jugar entre ellos mientras están desnudos… y no me parece agradable verlo corretear por ahí como Dios los trajo al mundo_ Sasuke solo atino a asentir suavemente pues en si no era una escena muy agradable.

Hinata se sentía un poco más relajada ahora que Sasuke había dejado de interrogarla, no era del todo buena en mentir pero si usaba un poco de lógica lo podía hacer sonar convincente. Estaba a punto de recostarse cuando Sasuke llamo su atención.

_¡ah! Antes que te vayas a dormir, saca tus cosas de la cama de arriba_ dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para sacarse el pantalón.

_sácalos tu, estoy cansado_ respondió antes de oír los pasos de Sasuke hacia la cama… pocos segundo después abrió los ojos de golpe… ¿no que guardaba sus accesorios para lucir masculino en la cama de arriba?... más aun ¿no tenia una segunda pechera guardada ahí?...

Hinata se levanto de golpe y se interpuso entre la cama y Sasuke, impidiendo a este poner la mano en sus cosas…

_¿que pasa?_ pregunto mientras veía como Hinata se ponía de puntitas para tratar de alcanzar su altura…

_yo lo desocupo_ dijo mientras trataba de alejarlo de ahí _ten… tengo cosas que son fáciles de romper ahí, así que debo sacarlo con cuidado_ Sasuke retrocedió para darle más espacio _además ¿lo ibas a tirar al piso, no?_

_por la ventana para ser más preciso_ dijo con calma antes de volver al frente del camarote y ocuparse de su pantalón…

_¿por la ventana?_ Hinata se sorprendió… estaban en el 3 piso ¡por todos los cielos!

_no son mis cosas… además estorban, obviamente que me es más practico sacarlas de la habitación.

"_pero son MIS cosas, bruto insensible_"

Pensó la joven antes de volver a poner su atención en sus cosas y empezar a sacarlas cuidadosamente ocultas para que el moreno no lo viese.

Mientras iba sacando y colocándolos en su cama, desvió su mirada hacia la dirección donde el joven se encontraba… fue por casualidad y pura curiosidad… además de que empezaba a acostumbrarse a el… después de todo, no iba a ser la ultima vez que lo viese desnudo.

Puso ver al joven tan solo en bóxers de espaldas… noto que su espalda era ancha y bien contorneada, parece como si hubiese estado entrenado por un buen tiempo, también noto sus piernas… eran largas y esbeltas y aquel bóxer negro lo hacia ver muy maduro…

Hinata no pudo evitar un sonrojo…

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia Hinata… noto el sonrojo

Hinata desvió la mirada hacia la ventana…

Sasuke sonrió de lado…

_¿te gusta lo que ves?_ Hinata dio un ligero salto _lo lamento pero no estoy interesado en personas del mismo sexo_ Hinata frunció el ceño.

_¿y que te hace pensar que me interesas?_ tratando de que su enojo fuese mayor a su vergüenza.

_¿no te acabas de quedar mirándome, además de sonrojarte?_ Sasuke sonrió aun más cuando noto a su compañero bajar ligeramente la cabeza al no tener excusa por mirarlo.

_imbécil engreído_ pronuncio antes de poner su atención en sus cosas de nuevo.

_puahahaha…_ rio Sasuke causando molestia a Hinata _si que te pareces a una chica, señorita Haru_ termino su oración con una mirada divertida.

Hinata se le escarapelo la piel… totalmente, vivir con el Uchiha ese seria un completo fastidio.

**Fin del Flash Back **

La joven volvió dar un suspiro y mirar hacia al frente para ver al moreno pero no vio a nadie… en eso desvió su mirada hacia un costado y noto al joven sentado a su lado mientras leía.

_¡¿pero que…?_ se sorprendió Hinata _¿quien te dijo que te podías sentar?_ Sasuke no desvió la mirada del libro y contesto.

_no decías nada así que solo me senté_ dijo neutralmente, no quería ser distraído de su lectura.

Hinata decidió dejar de conversarle pues no tenia tema y mucho menos paciencia para hacerlo… pasaron 5 minutos cuando de tanto escuchar las hojas pasar, le entro la curiosidad de que clase de libro leía… desvió su mirada hacia el y miro el libro…

_"El extraño caso del Doctor Jeckyll y Mister Hyde"_ pronuncio en voz baja pero completamente audible para el moreno.

_¿lo has leído?_

_si… es un libro bastante popular, además de la trama es lo suficientemente interesante como para solo leerlo una vez_ respondió olvidando que el que lo leía era el moreno.

_pues si tiene una buena trama, Stevenson fue un gran escritor… más aun sacar u libro como este de un sueño…_ callo por unos segundos para luego volver a hablar _lo más increíble de este libro es lo real de la situación que describe_ Hinata inclino la cabeza en forma de duda _cuando el Dr. Jeckyll se da cuenta que no es capaz de hacer ciertas cosas por su reputación y estilo de vida, "crea" a Mr. Hyde, quien es capaz de hacer todo lo que el doctor es incapaz_

Hinata se paralizo al escuchar ello, luego desvió su cabeza hacia otro lado y miro al piso… en si, era muy parecido a lo que ella paso… solo que ella no creo a "Haru" por medio de una mezcla química, ni tampoco para cometer actos impuros o irresponsables pero si de algo Hinata y el Dr. Jeckyll se parecían era que ambos crearon ese ser por necesidad… ella necesitaba a Haru si quería vivir…

"__ella no debía nacer_ dijo una voz gruesa y profunda _siendo débil y mujer… sencillamente no sirve para ser parte de la familia__

__pero ¿Qué haremos con ella?_ pregunto una voz más suave._

__mientras ella siga siendo mujer, nos es inservible… lo lamento mucho pero ella tiene que desaparecer__"

Ella tuvo que abandonar su feminidad para seguir viva… dejar de ser Hyuga Hinata para ser Hinata Haru… y seguir con esta transformación hasta que sea completamente irreversible.

Pocos minutos después Sasuke estaba completamente metido en la lectura y Hi anta en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon un grito estrepitoso y chillón.

_¡Haru-chan!_ llamo a gran voz Naruto seguido por Kiba.

_así que aquí estabas_ dijo Kiba mientras veía como Hinata se arreglaba sus lentes.

_¿pasa algo?_ pregunto sin muchas ganas… se sentía algo deprimida.

_dentro de pocos minutos empezaran de nuevo las clases y por eso te buscábamos_ respondió alegremente Naruto para luego desviar su mirada hacia el lado de Haru y ver al moreno sumergido en su lectura _ ¿así que tu eres el compañero nuevo de Haru-chan?_ dijo sin obtener respuesta _¡hey! Te estoy hablando_ dijo encolerizado.

_déjalo Naruto-kun_ dijo Hinata tratando de evitar pelea pues era lo ultimo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

_pero le estoy hablando, es de mala educación no responder cuando uno habla_ respondió de forma formal, tratando de verse maduro.

_y es aun más irrespetuoso hablarle a alguien de esa forma sin si quiera presentarse_ respondió Sasuke mientras cerraba su libro y veía a Naruto.

_veo que puedes hablar_ dijo Naruto de forma molesta.

_veo que eres un tonto_ contesto Sasuke.

_¿como dijiste?_ se iba a enfrentar al moreno pero Kiba lo detuvo _suéltame Kiba_

_tranquilízate Naruto, además eres el que empezó_ diciendo esto lo soltó.

_es que este sujeto no me agrada_ le recrimino a Kiba.

_no veo porque debo agradarte_ respondió Sasuke mientras se enderezaba en la banca.

Naruto lo miro con molestia… esos ojos negros y altaneros eran completamente desagradables.

_eres desagradable_ Hinata y Kiba trataron de calmarlo, siendo inútil su esfuerzo _primero llegas con un aire de superioridad, luego muestras tu mal educación al no presentarte como debías y más aun ¡no te disculpaste por haber tropezado con Haru-chan!_ esto ultimo sorprendió un poco a Hinata, no sabia que Naruto le tuviese tan cuidado para con ella… sintió un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_realmente críticas demasiado… pareces señora_ comento tranquilamente Sasuke.

_y tu un delincuente_ trato de defenderse.

_eso me lo dice un yankee_ haciendo burla por el cabello rubio de Naruto.

_¡que es NATURAL, demonios!_ Kiba trato de sacarlo pero se resistió _ da igual… ¿Por qué diantres mirabas tanto a Haru-chan ayer?_ Hinata se asombro que Naruto lo hubiese notado, es decir tampoco las miradas de Sasuke eran muy obvias y Naruto era muy despistado… así que era algo sorprendente que el lo notara.

"_y yo pensé que era idiota_"

Pensó la joven…

_si tuviste tanto tiempo para mirarlo, ¿Por qué no te disculpaste?_ volvió a cuestionar al moreno solo para recibir una mirada neutral… Sasuke lo miraba a los ojos sin decir nada… se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos cuando Naruto concluyo algo… _no… no será que… que… _ Naruto llevo sus brazos a su pecho como si tratara de protegerse _¿que eres… ga… ga… ga…?_ fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

_Usuratonkachi_ exclamo con los ojos cerrados.

_¿Usura?_ dijo Naruto

_¿ton?_ dijo Kiba

_¿kachi?_ dijo Hinata

_la razón por la cual lo veía era para saber que clase de compañero iba a tener_ explico Sasuke.

_pero ¿no hubiese sido mejor que hablaras con Haru para conocerlo?_ pregunto Kiba al no entender la estrategia de Sasuke.

_una persona actúa de diferentes formas con diferentes personas, el puede actuar de una manera cuando esta con un desconocido y de diferente cuando esta con conocidos… quería ver hasta que grado de molestia podía llegar a ser_ respondió tranquilamente.

"_¿grado de molestia?_"

Pensó Hinata, pues para ella, el era la molestia…

_pero al final del día me di cuenta que el más soportable es el_ señalando a Haru_ al menos no escandaliza todo_ diciendo esto mientras miraba a Naruto quien se encontraba aun en la misma pose que antes.

_usuratonkachi… ¿soy un usuratonkachi?_ susurraba la palabra por el shock causado.

**RING~ **

La campana sonó y se dirigieron al salón… todo transcurría tranquilamente, excepto que en la clase de Kakashi, Sasuke no prestaba la más mínima atención…

_¿no te agradan mis clases, Sasuke-kun?_ pregunto Kakashi con una sonrisa encolerizada bajo la mascara.

_son de temas muy primitivos, así que no veo la razón para prestarle atención_ respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Chispas salían cuando ellos se veían… la clase se sentía tensa cuando ambos estaban en el mismo salón…

_ese Uchiha es un completo problema_ comento Chouji.

_de por si la clase era problemática, para hacerla aun más_ respondió Shikamaru.

_más aun, me contaron que es demasiado perfecto… así que ya se imaginaran todos los problemas que pondrá este_ se quejo Kiba.

_pero quien sale perdiendo es Haru-chan, después de todo es su compañero_ lamento Naruto mientras desviaba su mirada hacia atrás mirando como Hinata posaba su cabeza sobre la carpeta.

Las clases siguieron al igual que los recesos… pronto llegaría las dos ultimas horas, las cuales pertenecían a Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke iba en camino al salón, completamente hastiado de tener que verle la cara al profesor enmascarado nuevamente cuando fue interrumpido por Naruto.

_¿donde… donde esta… Ha… Haru…-chan?_ dijo entre jadeos pues parecía que hubiese estado corriendo.

_¿y yo como voy a saber?_ contesto Sasuke.

_¿no eres su compañero?_ pregunto Naruto.

_¿no eres su amigo?_ recrimino Sasuke dejando a Naruto callado.

_desapareció después del refrigerio… ¿Dónde esta?_ cuestiono mientras veía a los costado… Sasuke estaba punto de mandarlo al cuerno y sacarlo del camino cuando otro joven se acerco y hablo con Naruto.

_oye Naruto muévete, tenemos que ir a clases_ dijo Shikamaru mientras veía a Naruto.

_pero no encuentro a Haru-chan_ se quejo Naruto.

_de seguro vendrá después, vámonos_ dijo Shikamaru de los más flojo posible, luego desvió su mirada hacia el joven moreno de su costado y lo miro de pies a cabeza… no dijo nada y tomo a Naruto del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo al salón… Sasuke se quedo tieso…

_que muchacho más extraño_ dijo para si mismo… no entendía el porque pero era el primer joven de ese grupo que no le desagradable pero tampoco agradaba… era un sentimiento muy complicado…

Sasuke miro el salón y todas sus ganas de entrar a la clase se fueron por un tuvo, se dio media vuelta y se fue del edificio…

Camino por el patio de la escuela, buscando un lugar donde pudiese relajarse y leer con tranquilidad… camino por unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela… era un pequeño jardín.

"_bueno, al menos tienen uno_"

Comento en sus pensamientos mientras se adentraba a este… noto algunas flores de color azules y rojas… unas pocas blancas y abundantes de color amarillo… y en casi el medio del jardín un árbol muy pronunciado, más que los que se encontraban alrededor…

"_estará bien ahí_"

Se dijo el joven mientras se acercaba al lugar designado para leer cuando de repente noto algo oscuro cerca del árbol… se acerco un poco más y noto que eran zapatos, entonces ya con más confianza se acerco y vio que era Haru…

_con que aquí estabas_ dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba al "muchacho".

Sasuke miro a Haru, quien se encontraba dormido… al parecer había estado estresado desde la mañana y no aguanto más… Sasuke miro por un par de segundos más antes de hacerse la idea que tenia que buscar otro lugar cuando la cabeza de Hinata cayo a un costado, siendo retenido por su hombro izquierdo, dándole una abertura a su cerquillo y dejarle ver la cara o por lo menos, más de la mitad.

"_así que no solo actúa como mujer… sino que también tiene cara afeminada_"

Pensó el joven mientras veía el rostro de su compañero… para ser honesto consigo mismo, si le había causado algo de curiosidad su rostro pues al parecer siempre lo mantenía oculto por su flequillo… se acerco un poco más y le saco los lentes dejándole ver mejor su rostro.

"_¿Qué clase de rostro es este?... no hay vellosidades y es muy blanco… inclusive el perfil es demasiado fino… ¿se pone alguna crema o esas porquerías que se echan las mujeres?"_

Pensó al ver el pequeño y delicado rostro de Hinata… se acerco más para inspeccionar mejor el rostro cuando noto pequeños detalles algo extraños… para un chico.

"_tiene pestañas largas y su nariz es pequeña… sus cejas son demasiado estilizadas y sus labios son mucho muy carnosos para ser labios de chico_"

Siguió inspeccionando cuando de repente sintió un aroma, algo que lo hizo retroceder… olía… ¿olía a lavanda?...

¿Qué clase de chico olía a lavanda?... Sasuke se acerco de nuevo para percibir mejor el aroma, solo para saber si estaba en lo correcto con respecto a la lavanda cuando noto que los ojos de Hinata empezaban a abrirse… el los miro atentos…

"_son marrones… pero parecen irreales… son… ¿son lentes de contacto?_"

Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos… al parecer el sol le dañaba la vista así que los abrió con sumo cuidado… dando pausas a sus orbes grande, cuando de repente vio una mancha enfrente suyo… no reacciono al instante pero cuando noto que era una persona, sin pensar actuó…

_¡KYAAHHH~!_ grito y luego empujo a Sasuke lejos de ella.

Sasuke cayo atrás y su maleta igual…

_¿"kyah"?_ remedo Sasuke sorprendió ante aquel gritillo soltado por Hinata _¿acabas de gritar un "kyah"?_

Hinata reacciono y puso su antebrazo a la altura de su cuello… cometió una estupidez… grito como chica… y delante de un compañero… SU compañero de habitación…

* * *

Por favor, de nuevo... mandenme ideas... Todas son aceptadas XDDD


End file.
